Good girl go bad!
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini di asrama ketua murid khususnya kamar milik Draco Malfoy sering sekali dimasuki oleh para gadis-gadis Slytherin juga kawan-kawan pangeran Slytherin itu. Jujur saja, Hermione penasaran dan terganggu oleh hal itu. Dance party kah? Oneshoot!


**Good girls go bad!**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling  
><strong>

**Good girls go bad by Cobra Starship and Leighton meester.**

**Oneshoot!**

Akhir-akhir ini di asrama ketua murid khususnya kamar milik Draco Malfoy sering sekali dimasuki oleh para gadis-gadis Slytherin juga kawan-kawan pangeran Slytherin itu. Jujur saja, Hermione Granger sangat terganggu dan juga sangat penasaran apa yang sering di lakukan Prince Slytherin dengan Gadis-gadis itu.

Ada kabar angin yang berhembus kalau mereka mengadakan Dance party setiap jumat malam. Memang terkadang Hermione dilarang oleh Draco untuk masuk ke asramanya pada hari jumat malam.

Tetapi maaf saja Hermione tidak akan pernah mengikuti pesta seperti itu.

Gaya hidup Draco dan dirinya berbeda itu saja. Dan satu hal lagi yang pelu kita ketahui dia dan Draco tidak pernah akur. Jadi mustahil bagi Hermione untuk masuk di komunitasnya kan?

Tetapi dia harus meluruskan semua hal yang salah di Hogwarts. Dia akan meluruskan semua gosip miring tentang Party yang diadakan Draco Malfoy.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad, Good girls go bad!_

"Hei Draco, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" usul Blaise.

"Boleh saja. Kalau aku menang aku dapat apa?" tanya Draco.

"Bagaimana kalau 10 Galleon?" ujar Blaise.

"20 Galleon? Setuju?" tawar Draco sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Blaise berpikir sejenak lalu menyeringai ke arah Draco.

"Setuju." ujar Blaise sambil menjabat tangan Draco. Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan

.

"Apa tantanganya?" tanya Draco.

"Kau harus bisa merubah Granger menjadi _bad girl_ untuk sehari, Draco." ujar Blaise sambil menyeringai.

"Heh, Granger? Cewek culun begitu jadi _Bad girl_? Mimpi apa kau semalam?" ujar Draco sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku hanya mengusulkan saja. Bayangkan betapa menariknya hal itu, Draco." ujar Blaise sambil merangkul Draco.

Draco memikirkan hal itu untuk sesaat. Hermione Granger yang selalu memakai rok di bawah lutut akan memakai rok mini di pesta. Hermione Granger yang cerewet itu juga akan menari dengan liar di pesta itu. Dan dia juga bisa menaklukan gadis yang dikenal tangguh di Hogwarts itu. Draco menyeringai licik lalu melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Blaise.

"Seru juga, Blaise. Kuterima usul gilamu itu." ujar Draco sambil menyeringai.

Hari itu Hermione sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan saat itulah Draco Malfoy masuk ke perpustakaan dengan gaya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rambutnya berantakan dan dia juga menekuk lengan bajunya sampai sebatas siku. Dasinya di longgarkan. Hermione terbengong menatap Pangeran Slytherin itu.

Draco merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dia menoleh ke arah orang itu. Dan dia mendapati bahwa Hermione sedang terbengong menatapnya. Dia menyeringai nakal ke arah Hermione, membuat gadis itu merasa panas tubuhnya menjalar ke mukanya.

Draco berjalan ke arahnya. Membuat Hermione bingung di tempat. Tetapi Draco malah melewatinya menuju seorang gadis Ravenclaw yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Draco membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu lalu mencium bibirnya!

Muka gadis itu seperti kepiting rebus saat Draco melepaskan bibirnya. Hermione merasakan hatinya mencelos saat itu juga. Dia berjalan ke arah rak buku yang berada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

_I know your type _

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite _

_Let me shake up your world_

_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

"Cemburu melihatku mencium gadis lain, Granger?" ujar Draco nakal tepat di telinganya. Hermione merasa panas tubuhnya naik kembali.

"A… apa yang kau mau, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione membelakangi Draco.

"Aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu malam ini." ujar Draco.

"Maksudmu?" ujar Hermione.

"Tataplah aku, Granger?" ujar Draco manja. Hermione bisa merasakan napas Draco di telinganya. Jika saja Draco tak memeluknya dia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai.

"Le..lepaskan pelukanmu dariku!" paksa Hermione. Draco tertawa kecil melihat rona Hermione. 'Bingo' batinya.

"Baiklah." ujar Draco seraya melepaskan pelukanya. Sekarang dia sudah berhadapan dengan Hermione.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke pestaku, malam ini." ujar Draco. Dia mengucapkanya dengan nada yang memerintah bukan memohon.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, Malfoy? Tentu saja aku tidak ma—" perkataan Hermione terpotong oleh ciuman Draco yang memabukkan. Draco melumat bibir gadis itu. Pangeran Slytherin itu membelai bibir bawah Hermione. Hermione mendesah, Draco menyadari bahwa gadis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dia memasukkan lidahnya saat itu juga.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai Draco merasa dia membutuhkan udara begitu juga Hermione.

Draco menarik napas dan dia melihat Hermione tersengal-sengal menatapnya.

"Ma..Malfoy kau…" ujarnya sambil mengusap bibirnya. Muka Hermione saat itu sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Draco menyingkirkan tangan Hermione dari bibir gadis itu. Dia kembali mencium bibir pink itu tetapi tidak seganas yang pertama. Hermione memejamkan matanya. Lalu Draco melepaskan bibirnya dari gadis itu seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir gadis itu.

"Granger satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." ujarnya sambil menyeringai nakal. Hermione merasa akan meledak saat itu juga.

"Dan sekali lagi kau menolak maka aku akan menciummu di tempat yang seharusnya tidak kucium." ujar Draco. Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan jijik. Draco tersenyum seraya memberikan satu tas besar kepada Hermione.

"Malam ini pakailah itu. Kutunggu kau di asrama ketua murid malam ini. Dan jangan terlambat! Mengerti?" ujar Draco.

Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabanya. Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan lalu mencium bibir gadis itu singkat.

"Sampai jumpa Granger. Jangan lupa jam 7 nanti." ujarnya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan. Blaise yang dari tadi berada di luar melirik ke arah Draco.

"Bagaimana, Draco?" tanya Blaise santai.

"Bingo. Akulah yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini, Blaise." ujar Draco sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kita lihat saja, nanti." ujar Blaise. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi dari situ. Sementara Hermione masih mencoba memproses keadaan yang baru saja terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja muka Hermione memerah.

"Brengsek kau Malfoy, itu ciuman pertamaku!" gumamnya seraya membuka tas besar yang diberikan atau yang lebih tepat di sebut dilemparkan ke Hermione.

"Baju? Dan _High heels_?" ujar Hermione sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

_I know your type  
>Boy, you're dangerous<br>Yeah, you're that guy  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<em>

Hermione sekarang berada di depan pintu masuk asrama ketua murid. Dia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkanya lagi. Dia benar-benar terganggu dengan penampilanya hari ini. Dia menarik napas untuk yang terakhir kali dan membuka pintu asramanya.

Hermione tercengang melihat pemandangan di depanya. Draco Malfoy benar-benar mengubah asramanya menjadi diskotik! Hermione juga melihat bahwa di dalam ruangan itu terdapat bar. Banyak sekali botol-botol Firewhiskey, beer, dan wine disana. Ingin rasanya Hermione menonjok Malfoy di mukanya seperti yang dia lakukan di tahun ke-3.

Perlahan Hermione memasuki ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu. Dia berdiri di pojok ruangan berusaha mencari Draco Malfoy. Untuk segera menghentikan pesta bodoh ini. Dia berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti tentang pertanyaanya. Rumor itu benar!

Diam-diam Hermione memotret ruangan itu lalu dengan cepat menyembunyikan kameranya, Saat beberapa anak Slytherin bersiul menggodanya.

"Wah, ternyata ketua murid kita… Benar-benar di luar dugaan." ujar lelaki itu.

"Lihatlah penampilanya malam ini. Malfoy memang hebat." ujar lelaki lainya. Hermione merasa risih di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Akan kupotong point asrama kalian dan akan kuadukan ke Professor Snape kalau kalian berani mendekatiku lebih dari ini!" ujarnya dengan nada mengancam. Kedua anak Slytherin itu saling memandang satu sama lain lalu tertawa.

"Cobalah kalau kau bisa, ketua murid naïf." ujar lelaki itu.

Bukanya malah menjauh dari Hermione kedua anak tadi malah memojokkan Hermione ke dinding. Hermione merasa takut dan tanpa sadar dia berteriak.

"Tolong!" teriaknya. Hermione tahu nahwa teriakanya kalah oleh suara musik.

"Kalau kalian melakukan sesuatu padanya, kalian akan berurusan denganku." ujar seseorang. Suara itu familiar di telinga Hermione. Draco menarik baju kedua anak laki-laki itu untuk menjauhkan mereka dari Hermione, lalu merangkulnya.

"Aku bisa lho, memberi kalian detensi sekaligus mengadukan pada Professor Snape. Atau kalian mau kuberi detensi khusus dari diriku?" ujar Draco santai dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ba… baiklah kami akan meninggalkanya!" ujar anak lelaki itu ketakutan.

"Le.. lepaskan kami!" ujar yang lainya.

"Baiklah kulepaskan, satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui dia itu milikku. Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku. Mengerti?" ujar Draco santai lalu melepaskan kedua anak lelaki tadi. Mereka langsung lari dari hadapan Draco lalu menghilang di keramaian.

"Nah, Granger. _Welcome to my Par_—" ucapan Draco terhenti karena sekarang Hermione menonjok perut Draco. Draco memegangi perutnya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau malah santai sih! Kau masih bisa tertawa pa…padahal aku takut sekali tadi." ujar Hermione marah. Draco termenung mendengar ucapan Hermione. Dia melihat pundak gadis itu sedikit bergetar. Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione lalu memeluknya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah pergi, Granger." ujarnya lembut berusaha menenangkan Hermione. Hermione yang masih bingung dengan perlakuan Draco akhirnya membalas pelukanya.

"_Thanks_, Malfoy." ujarnya lembut. Draco merasa pipinya sedang merona sekarang. Dia melepaskan pelukanya.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi _Welcome to my party_." ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

_She was__ so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>You were hanging in the corner<br>With your five best friends  
>You heard that I was trouble<br>But you couldn't resist  
>I make them good girls go bad<em>

Hermione memakai baju yang diberikan Draco kepadanya. Dia memakai mini dress dengan model _back-less _berwarna hitam. Dia memakai _Higheels_ yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Rambut Hermione dikuncir _pony tail_.

Sedangkan Draco terlihat memukau hari ini. Rambutnya benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Dia memakai baju yang senada dengan Hermione. Dia memakai kemeja hitam yang lenganya di gulung sampai siku. Dia memakai jeans.

"Hentikan pesta ini sekarang juga, Malfoy! Kau membunuhku dengan sepatu ini?" geram Hermione.

"_Easy_, Granger. Nikmati pesta ini. Kapan lagi kau akan bersantai seperti ini?" ujar Draco sambil sedikit menari mengikuti alunan musik.

Hermione memikirkan bahwa ucapan Draco ada benarnya. Tetapi dia tetap akan teguh pada pendirianya. Dia adalah perempuan bermoral dan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi _Party girl._

Dia tidak mau dirinya menjadi Miley cyrus. **(A/N : Maaf ya Miley…) **

"Aku menikmati jabatanku sekarang. Hentikan pesta ini sekarang juga!" ujarnya marah. Draco hanya menghela napas lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hermione menuju ke lantai dansa.

Draco memegang tangan Hermione dan mengajaknya berdansa. Orang-orang di pesta itu menyoraki Draco dan dirinya. Hermione benar-benar malu di perhatikan oleh banyak orang. Draco terus menari seperti orang gila. Dan orang-orang mengikuti gerakanya. Mereka ikut menari.

Hermione benar-benar risih dengan keadaan ini. Secara refleks tubuhnya juga ikut bergerak dan tidak disangka Hermione larut dalam atmosfer ini. Dia juga ikut menari mengikuti alunan musik yang ada. Dan Draco bergumam, 'Strike.'

Entah sudah berapa lama Hermione menari, tiba-tiba dia merasa seseorang menarik tanganya lagi.

Saat dia melewati beberapa anak disana dia mendapat pujian. 'Kau hebat ketua murid.' atau 'Ternyata ketua murid kita benar-benar keren ya.'

"Nah, Granger ayo kita memesan minuman." ujar Draco sambil menyeringai

"Satu champagne dan kahlua milk." ujarnya.

"Tidak, aku butterbeer saja!" ujar Hermione cepat. Draco dan Bartender di bar itu menatap Hermione dengan tatapan disini-tidak-ada-butterbeer. Draco berusaha menahan tawanya tetapi seseorang di belakang mereka tertawa dengan keras.

"Granger, di bar tidak ada yang namanya butterbeer." ujar Blaise sambil menyeka air matanya karena tertawa.

"La….lalu Kahlua milk itu apa?" ujar Hermione bingung.

"Ternyata kelemahanmu adalah dunia luar,Granger." ujar Blaise dan Draco bersamaan lalu diikuti dengan tertawa.

"Ah, aku pesan satu Sherry." ujar Blaise sambil menahan tawa seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hermione. Blaise memandangi Hermione sesaat lalu manggut-manggut menatap Draco. 'Aku yang menang.' Gumam Draco.

"Ah, aku ke sana dulu ya." ujar Draco.

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<br>I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go  
>The good girls go bad, yeah<em>

"Ini, Kahlua milknya dan Champagne juga Sherry." ujar Bartender itu sambil menyerahkan 3 gelas berisi minuman itu.

Hermione menatap minuman yang disajikan untuknya dengan tatapan ragu. Blaise tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Hermione.

"Tenang saja itu tidak mengandung, alkohol." ujar Blaise santai.

"O…oh begitu ya?" ujar Hermione sambil mengendus-endus minumanya untuk memastikan. Lalu dia meminum kahlua milk itu.

"Manis!" ujar Hermione seraya menaruh kahlua milk kembali di meja. Blaise mengamati Hermione dengan seksama.

"Kau menyukai Draco, Granger?" tanya Blaise. Untung saja Hermione sudah meletakkan Kahlua milknya di meja kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menyemburkan minuman itu ke wajah Blaise.

"A…aku tidak menyukai, Ma…Malfoy." Ujarnya gelagapan.

"Kalau begitu apabila kau melihat dia berciuman dengan cewek lain, tidak apa?" ujar Blaise seraya menunjuk sesuatu. Hermione mengikuti arah jari Blaise. Matanya melebar melihat hal itu. Kali ini Draco Malfoy berciuman dengan gadis yang lainya.

"Wow, Draco he—" perkataan Blaise terhenti melihat ekspresi Hermione yang benar-benar terluka. Blaise hanya menghela napas lalu tiba-tiba dia memegang dagu Hermione dan menciumnya. Disaat yang bersamaan Draco melihat hal itu.

Draco langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat Hermione dan mendorong Blaise. Blaise terdorong agak jauh. Draco meraup wajah Hermione dan melumat bibir gadis itu. Ciuman itu begitu liar. Draco memeluk pinggang Hermione. Hermione merengkuh leher Draco untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Draco menjilat bibir bawah Hermione. Mengetahui bahwa Draco meminta lebih, Hermione membuka sedikit mulutnya. Draco langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Hermione menikmati perlakuan Draco yang dia sukai. Draco tiba-tiba bergerak menjauhi bibir Hermione menuju lehernya.

Draco mencium leher Hermione. Hermione mendesah. Lalu dia mendorong pelan tubuh Draco. Draco agak terkejut. Draco terkejut saat melihat reaksi Hermione. Hermione tersengal-sengal dengan muka yang sudah sewarna dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran.

"Brengsek kau, Malfoy!" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Draco. Draco hanya menyeringai nakal ke arah Hermione dan membiarkan Hermione pergi.

"Kau tidak pergi Draco?" tanya Blaise sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Tentu saja aku akan segera menyusulnya. Blaise, jangan pernah menyentuh milikku lagi." ujarnya sambil berlari menyusul Hermione. Blaise hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Draco.

"Akhirnya kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, Draco." ujarnya sambil menyesap Sherrynya.

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go  
>Good girls go bad<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go bad<em>

"Granger, Tunggu!" ujar Draco seraya menangkap tangan Hermione. Dia terkejut mengetahui ekspresi gadis itu. Hermione Granger sedang menangis tepat di hadapanya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Draco. Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari Draco lalu menamparnya.

"Tentu saja aku menangis, Idiot! Kau pikir aku sedang tertawa?" teriak Hermione. Draco hanya mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, huh?" tanya Draco lagi. Hermione menampar pipi Draco yang satunya.

"Aduh kau ini kenapa sih, Granger!" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Hermione.

"Ka..kau masih tanya kenapa? A…aku tidak mau melihat…Orang yang aku suka mencium gadis lain selain diriku!" ujar Hermione sambil mengusap air matanya. Draco mematung menatap Hermione lalu tersenyum lembut.

Perlahan dia mendekati Hermione lalu menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu lembut. Lalu mencium gadis itu lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione." ujarnya sambil memeluk Hermione. Dia melepaskan pelukanya lalu menyeka air mata Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Draco." balas Hermione. Lalu mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"Lain kali kau tidak usah bertaruh untuk menjadikanku _Bad girl_, Draco." ujar Hermione.

"Lho bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Draco.

"Karena mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi _Bad girl_ di kamarmu, Draco." ujar Hermione nakal. Draco merasa wajahnya sekarang lebih memerah dari Hermione. Dan Hermione mencium Draco dengan ganas saat itu juga.

**EPILOG**

"Blaise kau kalah Taruhan, bayar 20 galleon sekarang juga!" paksa Draco.

"Oke, oke kubayar." ujar Blaise sambil memberi Draco beberapa uang.

"Hei, kau memberiku Euro!" ujar Draco.

"Ah, maaf. Ibuku baru saja dari Italia dan memberiku Euro." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan Galleon itu.

"Hei, kenapa cuma 15 Galleon!" tanya Draco.

"5 Galleonya itu pe-je!" ujar Blaise sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa pe-je itu!" tanya Draco frustasi.

"Pajak jadian, Draco!" ujar Blaise. Draco hanya manggut-manggut lalu entah kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan 5 Galleon yang seharusnya berada di Blaise.

**THE END**

**A/N : gaje banget deh. Maaf aja kalo ceritanya gaje, kepanjangan untuk one shoot dan TYPO!**

**Tapi saya ingin tahu Kritik para readers dan Author dengan Revieww!**

**Dan Terima kasih banyak yang udah nge-review di When angel love devil, Meet my dad dan I know you love me. Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu!**


End file.
